


an air of a paradigm shift

by sikkie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Curiosity, Eventual Fluff, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Pining, aka 2d realizes he's kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikkie/pseuds/sikkie
Summary: Stuart wasn't one to show interest in those that didn't show interest in him first. He also wasn't one to show interest in men, but hey. Things change, right?or 2d sees a cute punk boy and goes awoooga





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "take it all" by iceage. i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> italics indicate either thinking or speaking.

Stuart would be lying if he said he wasn't one for bars because truly, he was. Heavily so. Righteously so. And it wasn't to pick up birds, but to drink. And heavily so.

 

It was for the pain, really.

_Physical or emotional?_

_Yes._

 

The headaches were one thing. But mention to him the years of abuse, the torment, his general disdain toward his own existence and he would ask the bartender for three more shots.  _'m a grown ass man, mind ya'own fuckin' business, yeah? Know what I mean?_

 

Tonight wasn't any different. He had entered the bar with nothing in mind but some good ol' fashioned vodka. Maybe a to-go coke for Noodle. 

He had sat himself down at the bar, barely ordered a shot when across the way, he noticed a group of boys his age chuckling up a storm. Pushing away the initial thought of  _why are they laughin' at me? Have I got somethin' in my teeth?_ , he squints at the man in a long black tee. It's got a few rips in it. Stuart can see his tan skin peeking from underneath like sun rays through rain clouds. It really isn't normal for Stuart to be staring this long at someone that isn't a girl with an ass. Or something that's got something shaped somewhat like an ass.

 

Remembering that his mum always told him it was rude to stare, Stuart looks away for a moment, then back again. Because that's called  _glancing_ , not staring.

 

The man is wearing the black tee, thick rings on his fingers, ripped high-waters, and boots. Stuart's eyes are slowly but surely traveling up to the man's face when the shot of vodka he ordered in slammed on the table in front of him, ripping him from his short span of attention. 

 

Christ.

 

Stuart brings the glass to his lips and throws his head back, letting the liquid burn his throat.  _Another,_ he murmurs.

 

There's exhilaration rushing through his veins. He doesn't quite understand why. He was just admiring the punk fashion statement. And the chain around the man's neck. And his hazel, sparkling eyes. God damned sparkling eyes.

Okay, now this is staring. I mean, his beanie wasn't pulled over his ears, so they were sticking out. Christ, how cute. Stuart never even noticed Paula's ears, and that's because they weren't cute. Cracker.  _Christ, could I get some crackers over here? 'm starving, yeah? Bit of a snack, please?_

 

Second shot down the hatch. Boom. The goal at this point was blurry vision so he could get the fucker's damned smile out of his god damn head. What were he and his buddies even talking about? Some outdated punk music?  _Well, I've got a soddin' band. It's called... Gorillaaaaaz._

 

 _Tell me again, Pot, because I didn't hear it the 100th god damn time,_ the bartender slams the bowl of crackers down. There are two crackers in the bowl.

 

Stuart wasn't a homosexual. He's had plenty of sex. With  _women_. In fact, he was so straight, that he hated himself. In fact, he was only staring at this man for his skinny jeans. In fact, he didn't even notice when he scrunched his nose at a dirty joke. He didn't even think it was cute.

 

It was more than glancing. It was more than staring. Stuart was  _lusting._   _Please pull on my hair. Actually, don't, my skull is very weak._ By now, the bartender had retreated to the back. 

Stuart didn't know how a man could make him feel such a way. His long limbs were almost trembling. He was biting his lip to dust, and the unknown man hadn't even thrown a look in his direction. 

 

Throwing his third shot of vodka back, he clutches the edge of the table, digging his nails into the old wood. He slams the shotglass on the counter, looks up, to the side, and makes eye contact with his one and only.

 

_Aw, fuck._

 

 

 

.......


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

 

_Anything but a look of scrutiny. Of disgust._

 

It truly was anything but.

  


Because the moment the two locked eyes—as much as they could, anyway—scrutiny and disgust became words of very little meaning. Almost obsolete as the boy’s hazel eyes sparkled something new, something foreign, and definitely not something Stuart was used to being directed at _him._ Sure, he was used to groupies staring at him like caramelized ham on Christmas Eve, but this sent a different chill down Stuart’s spine. One that he wholly welcomed.

 

Stuart is so fixated that he notices the other’s slight head tilt, a small smirk playing on his thin lips. He suddenly feels the overwhelming need to clear his throat and avert his gaze. Turning his attention to his bowl of crackers, he finally allows himself a small smile, biting the edge of his lip. _Maybe he thinks I’m cute…_

 

Mind wandering to the what-ifs, he looks at the crescent moon out of the small adjacent window, quickly being covered by racing clouds, before he returns his gaze to the counter. And to an empty bowl.

 

“What? Think I wouldn't notice someone starin’ at me, did you?” The boy in the black tee shoves a cracker in his mouth to punctuate his question, dusting his hands off as he chews. Stuart looks up, dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah, you! With those big… white eyes. Swear they were black when I looked at ya.”

 

Leaning on the counter, the object of Stuart's admiration sports a coy smile as Stuart grins, piecing together the situation quickly.

 

“Yeah, I don't quite know, actually. My eyes seem to change colour whenever a cute bloke approaches me and eats the snacks I paid for.”

 

The boisterous laughter that comes reminds him of heaven. Angels with harps or what have you.

 

“Yeah? Well, how 'bout I pay you back by getting you out of 'ere? You seem a bit buzzed.”

 

As Stuart tries to protest and lift himself out of his stool, he loses his balance, and the boy reaches his hand out immediately to steady him. His hand splays across the small of his back, and Stuart can feel the indent of his rings against his skin. He swallows thickly.

 

“Y-yeah, I guess I could use a lift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this short chapter! fluff and inner monologue to come...

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated. this is my first gorillaz work! thank u for reading-- if this gets good feedback the next chapter will be up very soon!!-- have a nice day!


End file.
